Marco Sanchez
Were you looking for Marco's roles in various AUs? Marco Sanchez (often shortened to MM for clarity) is one of my main OCs. He is known as the "Hackerman" of my OCs. Appearance Marco is of average height with a lean physique, standing at 5'8". His skin is lighter than Michelle, Rosalie, and Lynn's (who are also Hispanic/Latinx). He has short dark brown hair with an undercut on the right side of his head (NOT both sides, that's too ugly for him), and styles his hair to the left side. His eyes are brown and he often wears makeup (not a lot, just eyeliner and a bit of mascara). He has multiple tattoos on his arms, shoulders, and back which all have something to do with his hacking abilities (he doesn't have a lot, he probably has no more than 7 or 8). Personality Marco is your average arrogant brat. He is very overconfident and egoistical, and loves boasting about how great and talented he is. He is rude and brash and is extremely selfish, sometimes getting so caught up in himself and how great he is that he disregards the feelings of others around him. Like Athena, he hates talking about his feelings and issues because he doesn't want to seem vulnerable. Although he does care about a few people, he hides his feelings pretty well and desperately avoids showing people affection (like, serious affection. Even just normal platonic friendly affection, like compliments and hugs and stuff). He gets confused when people ask him about his life other than his hacking skills and his bratty attitude because he doesn't really have an interesting life other than that (or really any life at all). When he's just friends with people he thinks it's fine, but when people get more serious than that (like, romantic) he doesn't know how to handle it. When people try to warm up to him and tell him how much they care about him, he gets kind of awkward because he's not used to people actually liking him (not seriously awkward, it's just sometimes he doesn't know how to respond to people actually being nice to him). Please help I have no idea how to write about him Backstory Marco had a somewhat normal childhood until he was around 8 years old, when his parents died, leaving him orphaned with no immediate family to care for him. Because of this, he was put into a crappy foster care system where he went around to a bunch of different families almost daily. Since he never spent too much time with one family, he stopped growing attached to people out of fear that he would have to leave them. People would make friends with him and care about him but he wouldn't reciprocate the feelings (due to him denying said feelings because of the aforementioned reason). When Marco was too old for the foster care system, he turned to the newly-risen internet and technology to help him. He quickly learned to hack and used his new abilities to get himself money, by hacking banks and using cryptocurrencies (not ones like Bitcoin where he uses it for illegal activities, but like Garlicoin and such where he could exchange it for real money). More TBA